Halloween
Halloween is a 2015 Horror Slasher remake to the 1978 and 2007 Horror films with the same name. The film stars Ashley Benson, Dianna Agron, Megan Fox, Jeff Bridges, Pierce Brosnan, Robin Wright, Liam Neeson, Jensen Ackles, Mason Cook, Teresa Palmer, Griffin Gluck, Aryanna Engineer, Liam Hemsworth, Brent Stait, Nicholas D'Agosto, , Cody Longo, Cameron Diaz, Woody Harrelson, and Mia Talerico. Plot A homicidal maniac has escaped from a mental asylum to return to his hometown in Haddonfield on Halloween night. He takes a white Halloween mask, blue mechanic overalls, and carries around a kitchen knife. Meanwhile, Three high school girls that are named Laurie Strode, Lynda Van Der Klok, and Annie Bracket are stalked by the killer and he wants one of them because one of them has something that he wants. Cast Ashley Benson as Laurie Strode - The protagonist of the film. A smart and loving high school student and a local resident of Haddonfield, Illinois. When she was 2 years old she was the sister of Judith Myers and the mass murderer of Haddonfield, Michael Myers. Her biological name was Amanda Myers. The year after Michael was sent to an insane asylum, her parents died from cancer and then was adopted by 2 residents of Haddonfield named Joseph and Meghan Strode and is now named Laurie Strode. On the Halloween night of 2015 she goes babysitting and doesn't know she's getting stalked by her brother. Dianna Agron as Lynda Van Der Klok - Laurie's best friend who is a resident of Haddonfield, Illinois and a student at Haddonfield High School. She is a smart and tall tomboy who uses to word "totally" in the beginning of her sentences and uses it way to much. Lynda has a closer friendship to Laurie then to Annie because she finds Annie kind of annoying and getting into her business but sees Laurie a cool kid to hang out with and a warm hearted teenager. Megan Fox as Annie Bracket - Laurie's 2nd best friend who is a resident of Haddonfield, Illinois, Student at Haddonfield High School, and the daughter of Sheriff Leigh Bracket. Annie is a cool and fun spirited teen to hang out with but Lynda sees her a bore but her and Lynda are still friends. Annie likes bumping into Laurie and Annie's business is because she likes hanging out with her friends. She is the daughter of the sheriff of Haddonfield. Annie can be bitchy at times but has a big heart. Jeff Bridges as Sheriff Leigh Bracket - The father of Annie Bracket and the sheriff of Haddonfield. Lee is a hard working and sophisticated man who will do anything to keep the town of Haddonfield safe. He heard that Michael Myers escaped from the insane asylum and makes an agreement with Dr. Loomis to hunt him down and put him in jail for escaping. Pierce Brosnon as Joseph Strode - The adoptive father of Laurie Strode and the husband of Meghan Strode. Joseph is a business man who is a minor protagonist in the film. Joseph works as a person who sells houses while his wife stays at home cooking meals and helping around the house. On the morning of October 31, He tells Laurie to sell the Myers house which is the home of Michael Myers. Robin Wright as Meghan Strode - The adoptive mother of Laurie Strode and the wife of Joseph Strode. Meghan is a local house wife who has a big heart and is super humorous. While her husband is out selling houses she helps around the house cooking the meals and cleaning up and gets a lot of appreciation for it. All that she wants to do is help people in needed and at times works at a soup kitchen to make extra money. Liam Neeson as Dr. Samuel Loomis - The secondary protagonist of the film. A fame seeking psychologist who tries to warn Laurie about Michael. Dr. Loomis is the doctor of Michael Myers. He can be a bad influence on him but he is trying really hard to turn Michael into a normal human being. One day when he tries to visit him, He finds out that Michael escaped from the asylum to go back to Haddonfield and find his sister, Amanda Myers who is now named Laurie Strode. He makes an agreement with Sheriff Lee Bracket to find Michael and put him in jail. Jensen Ackles as Michael Myers - The antagonist of the film. Michael started his murdering spree as a child. He is the younger brother of Judith Myers and the older brother of Amanda Myers. When he was 8 years old he murdered his sister Judith and her boyfriend Spencer Jones while wearing a clown suit. Then that night he was sent to a mental asylum for 15 years until he escaped. The next day he took a white Halloween mask and blue mechanic overalls. Then he stalks 3 high school students and one of them is someone from his past. The girls are caught in a twisted game of Cat and Mouse when Michael is on his journey to kill a certain one of those girls. He is also nicknamed The Boogeyman, The Shape, and The Haddonfield Butcher. Mason Cook as Young Michael Myers Teresa Palmer as Judith Myers - She is the eldest child of Ryan and Chelsea Myers and the older sister of Michael and Amanda who is irresponsible. On the Halloween of 2000 while babysitting Amanda and Michael while her parents went to town, She has sex with her boyfriend, Ricky Jones. Since Judith wouldn't take of Michael, she was repeatedly stabbed by her brother with a large kitchen knife. Griffin Gluck as Tommy Doyle - A 9 year old resident of Haddonfield who gets babysat by Laurie. Tommy is a local boy who gets picked on at school for believing in The Boogeyman who is Michael Myers. Tommy talks non stop about The Boogeyman and Laurie repeatedly tries to tell him he's fake but he doesn't listen to her. People say that him and Lindsay Wallace are boyfriend and girlfriend and he hates that. Aryanna Engineer as Lindsay Wallace - A 8 year old resident of Haddonfield who gets babysat by Annie. She is the neighbor and a class of Tommy Doyle. Since her parents thank she is now to old to trick or treat she decides to watch TV and nothing else. Lindsay doesn't really like Laurie as a babysitter because she is youst to Annie babysitting her. Liam Hemsworth as Daniel Hodges - He is the boyfriend of Judith. Daniel is an irresponsible and reckless teen just like his girlfriend Judith. Since neither him or Judith would take care of Michael, Michael ended up killing both of them so Michael had to trick or treat by him self. Ricky is loves doing stuff like stunts and getting intoxicated on beer. Michael doesnt really like Judith's boyfriends because they are all irresponsible. Brent Stait as Ben Tucker - He is a mechanic who's mechanic clothes get stolen by Michael Myers. Ben is a middle aged mechanic who hardly gets any customers at his store he just repairs his own car because his car doesn't work very well. Ben hardly makes any money and tries to get something to eat but he is miles away from suburban territory. Nicholas D'Agosto as Bob Simms - He is the boyfriend of Lynda who is a local jock at his school. Bob loves doing any reckless thing he wants like graffiti art or underage drinking even though he is only 17. He likes trespassing on private proprieties like the Myers house where him and Lynda go on Halloweeen night to have sex. Cody Longo as Paul Freeman - He is the boyfriend of Annie. Paul is a fun spirited and a party going teen who is a popular student at his school. His most favorite activities on Halloween night is egging and TPing people's houses but he wears a Halloween mask so no one could see who it is that are pulling the pranks. He also likes having sexual intercourse with his girlfriend when no one is around to see them doing it. He'll have fun day or night even if it involves breaking the rules. Ana Gasteyer as Margaret Myers - She is the mother of Michael, Judith, and Amanda. Chelsea is a middle age woman who raises her children to be normal first class citizens but Judith is mostly the one that gets what she wants because she is the oldest child. Margaret doesn't like the boyfriends that Judith take home because they thank they'll be a bad influence on Michael and Michael will start turning into a thug like person. She is a works as a business woman who tries to make the world a better place. Woody Harrelson as Ryan Myers - He is the father of Michael, Judith, and Amanda. Ryan is the husband of Margaret Myers who works a job as a car dealer so he can make extra money to support and feed his wife and children. Ryan has the same opinion of Margaret's opinions about Judith's boyfriends because they thank they are going to be a bad influence on his children mainly Michael. During his days off or breaks he spends time with his family by taking them to the park or taking them to their favorite fast food restaurants for lunch but at times he can spoil them but gives them everything they need Mia Talerico as Young Laurie Strode (Amanda Myers) Deaths Ricky Jones - After having sex with Judith. He put his clothes back on and went to get a snack from the kitchen. He grabbed some food from the pantry and made some snacks for him and Judith. Then he heard noise coming from the living room. When he went to check it out, Michael walked up behind him and wrapped barbed wire around his neck and was later found hung him from the ceiling with barbed wire around his neck. Judith Myers - While she was putting her clothes back on and waited for Spencer, she turned around she saw and Michael watching her dress while his clown costume was covered in blood. Judith told Michael to get out but Michael didn't listen. Michael walked up closer to Judith and stabbed her several times in the back and stomach 15 times with a large kitchen knife until she fell to the ground and died. Ben Tucker - While he was working on a car. He heard someone walking in. He got from underneath the car to see who's there. Then he grabbed a screw driver and started looking for the trespasser. Then he saw Michael standing outside the store. Ben opened the door and told Michael to leave. Since Michael didn't answer he stabbed him 5 times in the chest with the screw driver until Michael fell to the ground. Then left the screw driver stabbed in his back. Then he went back inside to finish the car. Then the lights started flickering. Ben went down to the basement and saw the circuit box was cut. He saw blood on the circuit box. Ben backed up and bumped into Michael. He got frightened that Michael was still alive. Michael picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Michael put his foot on Ben who is still alive and stabbed him 8 times in the head and chest with a axe. Then Michael stole his clothes and left him for dead. Bob Simms - After having sex with Lynda he went to get some beers for Lynda. He went downstairs to get the beers. When he got the beer and turned around, Michael popped up behind him and grabbed and his throat. Michael pinned Bob to the wall and picked him up very slowly. Then Michael grabbed out his kitchen knife and impaled him through the chest with the knife. Later Michael was found wearing his glasses and a white sheet to look like a ghist. Lynda Van Der Klok - After having sex with Bob, She forced Bob to go get some beers. Then a few minutes later, She looked straight at the door and saw Michael in Bob's glasses and a white sheet. She repeatedly asked him where is her beer. Since Michael wouldn't respond back she went to call Laurie. Michael walked up behind her and strangled her with his bare hands and Lynda was later found hanging from the ceiling with chains around her neck. Paul Freeman - After Annie dropped Lindsay off at the Doyle's house. She went back to the Wallace house to make love with Paul. While they were making out, They heard noises coming from upstairs. Paul went to check it out. A few minutes later, She heard Paul screaming coming from upstairs. She put her shirt back on and went to check it out. She saw a trail of blood leading to Lindsay's room. When she opened the door he saw Paul covered in blood and knife wounds. Annie Bracket - When she saw Paul was dead. She ran out the door and tried to start the car but it wouldn't work. Then Michael punched through her side window and slashed her throat with his kitchen knife. Later she was found laying close to the tombstone of Judith Myers. Michael Myers - After putting the Tommy and Lindsay to sleep, Laurie went to check out what's going on at the Wallace house. When she first walked in, She saw Paul, Annie, Lynda, and Bob's corpses hanging from the ceiling or laying on the floor. She screamed in fear which attracted Michael. Michael stabbed her in the back which made Laurie fall to the ground. Laurie crawled to the back door and tried to open it but couldn't get it open. Before Michael could stab her again, Laurie jumped through a window and ran back to the Doyle house. She banged on the door and yelled for Tommy. Tommy opened the door and let Laurie in. She told Lindsay and Tommy to go upstairs. Laurie went to lock the back door but Michael was already inside. When she locked the back door Michael grabbed her hair. Laurie kicked Michael in the groins and ran upstairs to Tommy and Lindsay. She told Tommy and Lindsay to get some help and run out the house. When Tommy and Lindsay obeyed her Michael was found in front of the door. Tommy and Lindsay ran back to Laurie and Michael saw Laurie upstairs. He walked up the stairs to look for Laurie and kill her. Laurie was cornered by Michael and she was screaming for help. That's when Dr. Loomis ran up the stairs and aimed a gun at Michael. Michael turned around and stared at Loomis. Then Michael turned back around and picked up Laurie and was ready to stab her. That's when Loomis shot Michael through the chest and stomach 10 times with the gun until Michael fell to the ground. Later that night his body disappeared. Category:Horror films Category:2016 films Category:Remakes Category:Mediamass